Breaking
by Symmetryforever
Summary: Shinigami says something he regrets. Kid can't deal with it. Rated M because I'm paranoid.


This is my first fanfic ever, so please tell me things I can improve on.

And yeah, I don't own Soul Eater.

Kid remembered the conversation with his father clearly as he sank back onto his bed. It hadn't as much been a conversation as a shouting match.

*flashback*

"This OCD is holding you back.", said shinigami.

"I don't have OCD!", yelled Kid.

*reality*

His father had looked unusually dark and menacing as he yelled at Kid. Kid hadn't felt scared nor threatened, but instead he felt angry, loathing. Why couldn't his father just accept him and accept that he couldn't change anything about it?

*flashback*

"You're breaking down in the middle of missions. You need to have better control over this.", his father said calmly.

"I have control over it! Nobody has gotten hurt because of it!", shouted the annoyed Kid.

"Not yet."

*reality*

Maybe his father was right. He'd nearly gotten his only friends killed over this... OCD.

*flashback*

"WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT IT, I'M YOUR SON."

"Not anymore."

Kid stopped for a second. His eyes darkened and became solid with realization that his father had always wanted to say this and mean it.

Even though he didn't mean it.

"Fine", said Kid, his voice emotionless. He turned his back and ran, hiding the tears streaming down his face.

"Kid! Come back! I didn't mean-"

*reality*

He had and Kid knew it. He also knew he was right and that was hard to admit to himself. Maybe he should go apologize.

No, his father wouldn't want to see him.

He climbed out of bed and crept to the kitchen, trying not to wake Liz or Patty. Opening the drawer his trembling hands pulled out the sharpest knife he could find. Kid walked quickly to the bathroom and locked it.

He fell to the floor crying. He buried his face in his knees. His father hated him. Nothing mattered anymore.

He placed the blade against his pale arm and pushed down as hard as he could, slicing the skin. He pulled the knife along his arm, tears of pain coming out of his eyes. He knew he deserved it. He pulled back to look at the cut. Blood poured out quickly. Getting all over the floor and Kid's clothes. He was no longer his father's son.

Liz woke up suddenly. She turned to the window and was surprised to see it was still dark. She lazily turned her head to the clock. 1 AM. Why was she awake? The weapon pulled herself out of bed and walked to the bathroom, trying not to wake Patty or Kid.

She tried the handle. Locked. Who was up now? Not Patty, Liz would have heard her.

"Kid?", She whispered knocking on the door.

"Kid!", Said Liz louder.

Maybe he fell asleep in there. It wasn't the first time its happened.

"Kid", she said in a quiet shout.

Liz sighed, taking out a hairpin she was wearing and pushed it into the lock. He should have heard her by now.

After about a minute, the lock clicked and she pushed opened the door.

Patty sat straight up and ran down the hall to where she heard her sister shout. After looking into the open bathroom door she echoed Liz's scream.

Blood was all over the white floor. Had Liz been attacked? No, she soon recognized a trembling figure kneeling over her limp meister.

Patty started shaking so hard, she almost collapsed. After looking around for a second she ripped off a strip of cloth from her shirt and grabbed a long, sturdy comb. She got to her knees and tried her best to make a tourniquet.

"H-he has a pulse, Patty. D-doesn't that mean he'll be alright?"

Patty could barely understand her over her tears.

Liz watched Patty as she fastened the tourniquet. Where had she learned this?

"We have to call-",Patty started, but Liz was already gone.

She hurried up to catch her sister, sprinting back to school with Kids in her hands. She didn't notice the pain in her legs as she sprinted up the stairs just behind Liz. All she thought was,'Will Kid be okay?'

Shinigami stood still as a stone. Why had he said that to his only son? He would have to apologize when Kid came back tomorrow.

A scream interrupted his thoughts.

He rushed down the hall to find Stein taking his son from Liz's arms.

"What happened?", he asked in a panic.

"H-he cut himself.", Liz could barely say it.

Stein laid Kid down and felt his neck.

"The pulse is getting weaker by the second.", whispered Stein.

"Help him!", screamed Liz.

Stein didn't move. He closed his eyes.

Shinigami, Liz, and Patty stood all in suspense.

"He's gone."

I hope you enjoyed! Please review. I have absolutely no clue if this is good or terrible.


End file.
